


Covet

by Zapino



Category: Troyler - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: (but not so bad), (this really isn't as bad as it sounds omg), Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Character Bashing, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Excessive use of italics, Getting Back Together, Inappropriate Behavior, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapino/pseuds/Zapino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>covet</strong> [kuhv-it] verb – 1. <em>to desire wrongfully, inordinately, or without due regard for the rights of others</em>; 2. <em>to wish for, especially eagerly</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

\-----

Reveling in the burn of alcohol warming his throat from the inside, Tyler downed the last of his drink in one gulp. Vodka, straight up, on the rocks. It wasn’t something he usually went for, preferring the smoky tang of a whiskey sour, but he craved the rush more than the taste right now. It was his first drink of the night and he needed it to calm his racing heart, to center himself, regroup.

He had walked into the club mere minutes earlier and quickly made his way through the people lingering in the corridor to get to the main part of the club. The patrons tended to be part of the young and open-minded, more carefree and daring citizens of L.A., one of the reasons why Tyler preferred the place on nights like this. The other reasons were that, while it wasn’t a huge club, it was busy enough on a weeknight to ensure a good time and underground enough to have a backroom for those who didn’t have the patience to go some place more private. The music was ever thumping and the steady bass pulsed so deep it seemed to want to influence the heartbeats of everyone, setting and controlling the rhythm of their very existence. It had an alluring pull - the music, the alcohol (as well as the odd brightly colored pill), and the pulsating throng of bodies on the dancefloor - but Tyler wasn’t necessarily looking to either dance or drink.

He’d called a cab after growing too bored of his empty apartment. Not that he minded being alone, despite what his friends thought. This was just one of those nights where he felt like unwinding a little and wanted to try to find a nice, warm body to do so with. His own hands could only satisfy the need for so long before it became a bit repetitive, not to mention boring or pathetic. There was no reason for him to maintain any form of self-induced celibacy; the willing guys were all there for the picking, it was just a matter of going out and getting one.

Yeah, he knew how that sounded and it wasn’t something he repeated out loud very often because of that fact. But he was certainly old enough to make his own decisions, and people could think and say whatever they wanted to. And sure, he may have been single for a while now, but he was doing absolutely fine on his own. Being alone was not synonymous to being lonely. It seemed to Tyler that staggeringly few people understood the difference, at least when it came to telling him what he “needed” and “deserved” in order to be “happy” again.

If you had asked him later, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you how or why he just happened to look over in the direction he did, or why the fates willed them to be there that very same night, but it wasn’t long after arriving that Tyler’s eyes spied something further towards the far corner of the dancefloor. Maybe he had somehow _wished_ the other man there without being aware of it?

His view was unobstructed where he stood on the slightly elevated floor at the bar and he would know every angle, every curve, every limb on that body absolutely anywhere. Zeroing in on two dark profiles, he had no problem making out their features in the flashing strobe lights. There really wasn’t any doubting who they were. It was _him_. _He_ was there and he had that _boyfriend_ of his with him, and they were _right fucking there_.

The sudden rush of oxygen to his brain making his scalp tingle was what made Tyler realize he was on the verge of hyperventilating. The logical solution was apparently a double vodka, which was how he found himself with the chilled glass in hand what seemed like mere seconds later. The alcohol that now settled to warm his belly helped, though, so that was that.

It had been months since he’d even glimpsed either of them in person, and that was at a birthday party for a mutual friend. Tyler had kept to the kitchen all night, letting the people who were interested in talking come to him instead of mingling. He’d claimed that he wanted to be near the refreshments when, in fact, he had just wanted to avoid having to look at _them_ more than necessary. He tried not to think about the fact that they hadn’t mingled either, choosing instead to see it as a small blessing and leaving it at that.

Now, though, Tyler couldn’t stop staring at the two men in the corner, fearing that he might lose sight of them in the writhing crowds if he so much as blinked. It was kind of hard to tell from this far away, but he wondered if he wasn’t witnessing a rare bout of trouble in paradise. Their clipped movements, the sharp pointing here and there, and the way they kept leaning in close with their upper bodies, yet stayed standing far apart, seemed to indicate as much anyway.

His pulse sped up and his stomach fluttered with a tingle of secret excitement. One shouldn’t take pleasure from other people’s suffering, but _hell_ if it didn’t make him just the tiniest bit happy to see that not everything about the two was perfect. There had been a time when he would’ve felt different, when he’d called both of them his friends. That was long ago, though, and it seemed to have almost happened in another lifetime and to someone else entirely.

Yet Tyler relished the way his blood seemed to heat, to run a little faster, to hum in his veins as soon as he let himself focus merely on _him_ , ignoring the rest of the world – just like they’d done back then. It made old, hidden memories come back in a rush so heady that it all but canceled out the alcohol in his system. They had been so good together, or at least he’d thought so…

 _Him_ , by the way… Tyler shook his head slowly, scoffing at himself. He couldn’t even fucking _think_ his name? When had Tyler allowed him that much power? He needed to be a man about this, a reasonable adult who was mature enough to put logic before instinct. It’s his name, for fucks sake. It’s only a name… Just… _say it_.

Tyler took a deep breath in through his nose and released it on a whisper that went unnoticed underneath the loud music. “ _Troye_.”

A shiver traversed his spine even at hearing himself say it, at feeling his lips and tongue form that one simple syllable that had carried so much meaning to him once.

 _Shit_ , who was he trying to fool? It still did...

He refused to even think about that other… Tyler struggled to call him a man, but yeah, _that_ guy. He refused to even entertain the very idea of his existence. The guy could evaporate into thin air and Tyler wouldn’t even think to blink in reaction, that’s how little he cared. And how little friendship had apparently once meant.

A sudden flurry of movement caught his eye, and Tyler stood a bit taller, once more focusing all his attention on the two younger men in the corner. Troye had shoved his boyfriend back by his shoulders, hard enough to make the man lurch and stumble back to keep his balance. Just a moment later, Troye rushed forward and did it again.

Tyler’s eyes widened in both shock and peeked interest at the display of violence. That was no regular couples fight and Troye wasn’t normally the kind to get physical like that. Tyler couldn’t help but allow a rush of excited anticipation to course through him, now waiting with bated breath to see how it would play out. Troye had his arm lifted and pointed toward the exit, and was pushing at the other’s shoulder over and over, making him turn sideways from the force. Troye’s intent was clear; he wanted his boyfriend to leave.

It wasn’t long before the other seemed to take the hint, and Tyler released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as he watched the man stalk across the club toward the door, his steps stilted and rushed. Quickly turning back to Troye, Tyler’s blood surged in an inappropriate thrill of hope and an urge to comfort the younger man, to do damage control.

Tyler gulped. He probably wasn’t the best choice for that right now, not when the recipient had just argued with the person who was the very reason why they didn’t speak anymore.

But glancing around at the nameless, faceless patrons surrounding him, there really weren’t any options. Lifting his gaze back to the seemingly smaller man now left standing alone in the corner, his shoulders slumped and his hands lifted to his face, Tyler didn’t need further convincing; anyone could tell by the way Troye held himself that he was upset and Tyler couldn’t have that.

Before he was even aware of moving, Tyler found himself already heading for that corner, moving through the crowds of gyrating bodies as he made his way across the room. Navigating the small spaces left between people on the dancefloor had him dodging and swerving left and right, and the temperature rose exponentially the deeper into the sea of bodies he moved. Hot, perspiring skin brushed against him every now and then; no one paid any head to personal space in a place that was _made_ for loss of control and inhibitions.

A straying hand smoothed over his back, and he turned his head to catch the eye of a tall, auburn haired man wearing an evocative smile and a crème t-shirt with a deep vee over his tan chest. Tyler paused and hesitated, wondering if he shouldn’t just stay there and loose himself in the man with the dark, kind bedroom eyes. It would be so much better, so much _easier_ if he did. He could go on pretending that he didn’t know Troye was standing in that corner over there, probably upset, possibly even crying, and that he was _so close_. Tyler could pretend that they’d never meant anything to each other and that he hadn’t seen anything or _anyone_ he knew that night. He could spend the rest of his days knowing that he had conquered the one greatest weakness in his life.

… And he would spend eternity regretting it…

Shaking his head quickly, Tyler turned back around and resumed his search for Troye. He’d lost sight of him as soon as he had stepped down onto the dancefloor, his time spent getting into shape unfortunately doing nothing to aid his height predicament. But soon enough, the crowd cleared a little, leaving only the people that were no longer interested in dancing and had coupled off to hide in the shadows along the wall.

And there he was. His back was turned toward Tyler and his head was bent to look at his phone, fingers moving rapidly over the screen. He was probably typing out messages to the man that he’d sent on his way. What he would be writing, Tyler had no clue, but that wasn’t his main concern. All he could focus on right then was remembering how to breathe.

The way he was turned gave Tyler a view of a sharp, angular jaw, the unmistakable curl of long lashes, and _oh god_ he looked good in skinny jeans and a black mesh jersey that hugged his slender torso in all the right ways. His mere presence, standing so close yet so far away – _godfuck_ he was _right there_ – had every hair on Tyler’s body stand on end, vibrating with the thumping bass as it created tangible movement in the air around them.

If he’d had his full senses about him, he would’ve probably reflected on the fact that Troye hadn’t welcomed his touch, or had any idea that Tyler was even there at all. But Tyler’s heart was beating so fast that he feared it might stop all together and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He _had_ to feel that amazing warmth that he’d craved ever since it had left him. He _needed_ to hold that perfect body close and never let it go again.

Moving forward, anticipation and fear made Tyler’s skin go numb to the point where it felt like he was floating across the floor. But somehow, he was closing the remaining distance and then finally, _finally_ he reached out and trailed trembling hands around a slim waist. They settled lightly just above sharp hipbones as he took one last step closer, letting his body hover just behind Troye, almost touching front to back but not quite.

He barely held back a whimper at feeling Troye relax in his hands, swallowing rapidly to stop the sound from escaping unbidden. Troye was practically sagging back into his embrace as if he belonged there and Tyler could feel the sigh as it left his lungs on a long exhale. He knew that it wasn’t in reaction to him specifically, however. As painful as it was, Tyler knew perfectly well that Troye was expecting him to be someone else.

Yet that didn’t stop him from closing his eyes and letting his head tip forward to carefully breathe in the scent of that warm, soft skin just above the neckline of Troye’s shirt. It was overwhelming to Tyler’s senses in the way that it made him simultaneously light-headed and feeling heavily grounded to the floor. The sensation was that of endless adventures and coming back home. It was crisp winter mornings and warm summer sunsets, all at the same time. 

One slightly shaky hand tucked the phone away into a pocket while the other lifted to cover Tyler’s, their fingers settling side by side. Soft dark curls tickled his temple when Troye leaned back to brush his cheek over Tyler’s, the gesture so small yet intimate enough to make Tyler lose his breath. For a moment, he was allowed to pretend that nothing had changed, that everything was as it had been all those months ago.

But like all moments, this one was fleeting as well, and much too soon Troye broke the silence.

“I’m glad you changed your mind, babe.”

Tyler scrunched his eyes together tightly, desperately trying to keep the illusion from shattering just yet. The realization of how stupid he really was to be doing this was slowly dawning on him. How in the world could this ever seem like a good idea? And how creepy could he get, sneaking up uninvited like this to hold and _fucking smell his ex_? So he didn’t respond; he merely tightened his grip and sighed heavily against Troye’s skin.

“It’s just… I know you think it’s the next natural step, but I’m just not ready. That doesn’t mean I care about you any less and I’m tired of having to defend myself about it,” Troye continued in a voice that held both weariness and a small bite of irritation. 

Tyler wondered what he could mean by that; what had they been arguing about before Troye had demanded the other man to leave? Tyler felt indignation rise within him on Troye’s behalf, even though he hadn’t the slightest clue what had been said or done between the two before he’d arrived.

The mounting curiosity, as well as the knowledge that he couldn’t keep pretending for very much longer without Troye noticing that something was off anyway, made Tyler finally turn his head to murmur in Troye’s ear.

“I’m not him.”

The tremble in his voice luckily went unheard under the loud music. Shakily exhaling the remainder of his breath, he turned his head away in a futile yet instinctual effort to hide his face as he felt Troye whip around quickly.

He heard the sharp gasp even over the din of the club around them, followed by a slightly strangled “ _Tyler_.”

A humorless little smile lifted one corner of Tyler’s mouth before he opened his eyes and lifted them to Troye’s stunned face. “Hi,” he replied, his brain short-fusing and failing to give him anything more reasonable to say.

“What..? How did..?” Troye stuttered, searching for words while his wide eyes darted around the club before settling back on Tyler’s face. “What’s going on?”

Tyler shrugged and dropped his gaze, guilt _almost_ overriding the excitement that still sang in his blood, but not quite. “I’m not sure of that myself, actually.”

He looked up quickly when Troye stepped closer again, his expression having morphed from stunned surprise to a frown of suspicion. “What are you doing here? Are you following me or something?”

Tyler snorted before he could stop it; laughter was always his first reaction to uncomfortable situations. He chuckled, a bit taken aback at Troye’s assumptions, shaking his head slowly. “Really? You think I’d do that? Follow you around, waiting to jump you when you’re alone?”

Troye lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down his nose at Tyler. “You never know,” he said flippantly, leaving the unspoken accusation open within his dismissive words.

Tyler felt the laughter vanish from his face like dust being swept away by the wind, and he inched forward, leaving them toe to toe with barely any room between them anymore. He leaned in, his eyes fixed unwaveringly with Troye’s, and lowered his voice to a growl that barely carried over the music, “You used to know. You used to know but you _chose_ to forget.”

He wasn’t aware that he had been poking a finger at Troye’s chest while he was speaking until Troye looked down at where his fingertip was pressed into his sternum. Tyler followed his gaze and saw the small tremble of his hand even in the blinking strobe lights. Quickly dropping his hand, he made sure to not let his mask of control slip; he couldn’t allow Troye to see the cracks in his carefully constructed façade and look beyond to the still raw wounds on the other side.

With eyes flickering searchingly across each other’s features, neither of them said anything for a beat or two. They both needed a second to gather their thoughts after Tyler had so abruptly brought up their past. It threw them a little, being reminded of things they’d put behind them long ago, yet it obviously still had the power to affect them greatly once recalled.

Eventually, Troye sighed and dropped his arms to hang at his sides, relaxing his stance. His eyes made another trip around the club, as if searching for someone. Tyler knew exactly who he’d be looking for, but he wasn’t sure if Troye was waiting for the other man to come back or anxious about being seen with Tyler. He didn’t make any move to back away, however, a detail which Tyler tried not to read too much into.

“What do you want, Tyler?”

Tyler thought for a moment. What _did_ he want? He wasn’t sure if he could answer that, and he couldn’t decide if it was because he genuinely didn’t know or because he didn’t want to say. So instead he asked, “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you were doing, feeling me up like that? Making sure I was okay?” Troye said with heavy sarcasm. He’d avoided answering too, with questions of his own, these ones obviously meant to provoke. They worked as intended and Tyler felt irritation curl through his limbs as his hands tightened into fists at his sides. This wasn’t going as well as Tyler had hoped.

“I wasn’t… You seemed upset and I couldn’t just…” Tyler grew increasingly frustrated with every attempt at an explanation he made. He just couldn’t seem to find the right words and he knew why; there really wasn’t any defending his actions. “Okay, I’m sorry! I don’t know why I did that, but is it really _me_ you want to be yelling at right now?”

He watched Troye lift a hand to scrub briskly over his face before raking it back through his hair, a gesture of impatience that he probably wasn’t even aware of making. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, making Tyler wince.

He’d never liked it when Troye used crude words in anger like that; it diminished his light and twisted his beauty into something tarnished. When moaned in a moment of passion, however, it was glorious darkness, a joyful travesty, a ripple of blissful devastation causing surface imperfections to scatter across a polished shell.

“You’re right,” Troye continued, lifting his gaze back up to Tyler’s face. “I shouldn’t lash out at you, even if you’re kind of… Look, this just really isn’t the best timing.” He spoke the last bit quickly, as if catching himself saying something he wasn’t supposed to and wanting to deflect. Shaking his head, Troye then turned and started walking toward the restrooms in the back.

Tyler frowned in confusion and quickly followed, catching Troye’s elbow and pulling him to a halt only a little bit further into the thick of the crowd. The bodies that moved around them made it harder to maneuver at will and pressed them this way and that, as if they were caught in a tidal wave and just drifted on the gently swelling crests.

“When’s a good time, then?” he asked.

Turning to look at him over his shoulder, Troye mirrored his frown. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, when is it a good time to ask if you’re okay, if not when you’re obviously upset after fighting with your…” Tyler had to pause to swallow around the sensation of being sick, “with your boyfriend?”

Troye pulled his arm free of his grip, a shadow of exasperation flittering across his face. “Can’t you see that I don’t want to talk about it?” The rest of the sentence was left hanging in the air between them: ‘especially not with you.’

He turned again, but had barely taken two steps before Tyler caught his arm this time. “What?!” he shouted as he whirred around to glare at Tyler, his eyes flashing with a dangerous mix of panic and anger.

“Why not?” Tyler pressed, suddenly determined to get answers. “Is it him, has he said you shouldn’t? Has he told you not to talk to me?” He refused to let go this time when Troye tried to shake his arm loose, and met his glare head on when Troye narrowed his eyes at him.

“Stop it, Tyler.” The warning in his voice could be heard even over the loud music. “What he does or says to me is none of your business. Now _let go of me_.”

Tyler shook his head, his lips forming a thin line. Even while his heart felt fit to burst from beating so fast, he regarded Troye with a calm that he didn’t feel, watching the emotions that played on almost androgynous features. “See, I can’t do that. I won’t let you go that easily, not this time.”

Troye turned around to face him fully, but Tyler still didn’t release his hold even as Troye wiggled his wrist. “God, Tyler, why are you doing this? You _had_ your chance! We did your thing, it ended, I moved on. I don’t know what you have to tell yourself to do the same, but that’s really not my problem. Get over it.”

Lifting an eyebrow at the unnecessary bite in Troye’s words, Tyler almost snorted in amusement and wondered where _that_ had all come from. He hadn’t actually said a word about wanting Troye back, yet Troye was acting as if Tyler was crawling at his feet. The corners of his lips lifted, finding the situation oddly entertaining, even if there really wasn’t anything funny about it at all.

“Who are you trying to convince, me or you?”

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them once more, and saw a flash of fear in Troye’s intensely blue eyes when Tyler let his smile fall into a scowl.

“And don’t even try with that ‘your thing’-crap… You know perfectly well that what we had was _our thing_ and you enjoyed it just as much as I did. You used to be excited about us, too, but I guess that vanished when _he_ started showing interest. On to the next, huh?”

Although they’d never been official or open about their relationship (even to the point where they had never defined it), Tyler still thought of Troye as someone who used to be his – whether that had been as his boyfriend or lover didn’t really matter. Troye had been his and he had been Troye’s and they had been _each other’s_.

Even their friends had thought of them as a unit – where Tyler went, Troye followed, and the other way around. They had made plans together; plans of going places, of helping each other reach their goals and being there to cheer on in the other’s success. When it all eventually fell apart, what had hurt Tyler more than anything was that those plans, those dreams of a future they would share, suddenly meant nothing.

Troye’s eyes fell closed and he drew a deep breath when Tyler let their bodies bump together gently; chests expanding and brushing on twin inhalations, a careful knee nudging the inside of another, a tiny shift of the fingers holding Troye’s wrist.

“Tyler,” the younger man sighed, the sound if his name lost in the noisy club, but Tyler still caught it by staring so intently at those soft, perfect lips.

He shivered. He was taking entirely too much pleasure in seeing that single sign of weakness, of giving in. It made him brave beyond what reason dictated; even the barest hint of compliance making his body hum in tune to the low bass still beating all around them.

“I’m curious about what he has that I couldn’t give you,” he mused as if lost in his own thoughts even while he inched closer, barely moving at all. “After all, you’re the first and only man he’s ever been with. You simply _have_ to tell me what it’s like to be stuck with someone so inexperienced.”

Reaching down to wrap the fingers of his free hand around Troye’s other wrist, he could feel Troye’s rapidly beating pulse fluctuating underneath his fingers, matching the rhythm of his own heartbeat. They were touching almost entirely from chest to knee, only keeping their hips back and away, as if keeping up some sort of invisible barrier that they shouldn’t cross. Tyler’s head rushed as he wondered who would dare it first.

“I don’t _have_ to tell you anything,” Troye retorted, opening his eyes to meet Tyler’s and filling them with momentary defiance. He paused, then let a derisive little grin spread on his lips as his eyes turned cold. “But who says he’s inexperienced? You think I haven’t shown him what to do? That he knows _just_ how I like it by now?”

A stab of pain almost made Tyler wince. But he refused to acknowledge the way Troye’s words affected him, choosing instead to laugh sardonically to cover up any flicker of a reaction that might have slipped through. It really was amazing how little he cared about his own sanity, if this situation was testament to what he was willing to go through on the off chance that Troye wouldn’t end up slapping him. Or perhaps he should think of it as a sign of how much Troye still meant to him.

Chuckling as if still amused by a private joke, he lifted Troye’s hands to settle them on his own shoulders and let his faux merriment fade. “The mere thought of him being with you, _touching_ you that way, makes me retch.”

Ignoring the way that he could feel his own hands shaking, he slowly trailed them over the backs of Troye’s, relishing it the smooth feeling of gliding them over warm skin. Feeling Troye’s eyes on him, Tyler looked down to follow the path of his touch. He caressed fine-boned fingers, traced the bumps and slopes of delicate wrists, and smoothed down over long, lovely arms.

He had barely reached the curve of Troye’s elbows when gooseflesh suddenly rose under his palms, making the soft little hairs tickle slightly as they lifted from Troye’s skin. Huffing out a gentle laugh through his nose, this one genuine, Tyler dipped his thumbs into the little crease on the inside of the elbows, letting his other fingers fan out over thin yet strong upper arms.

Troye seemed unable to control the shudder that wracked his frame. Tyler smiled wider at the instinctual reaction and made light, circular motions over the thin, sensitive skin with the pads of his thumbs.

After swallowing visibly in reaction, Troye spoke again, continuing as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Think about us a lot, do you?” His eyes had fallen closed again and his voice sounded breathy even while having to keep it raised to be heard.

Trailing his hands up higher until he reached tense shoulders, Tyler slowly stroked down over Troye’s shoulder blades and back, his fingers spread wide to encompass as much surface as possible in one touch.

Reaching the lower parts of Troye’s back, Tyler leaned in and tilted his head to whisper in Troye’s ear. “As if you never think about me…”

Troye’s cheek brushed against Tyler’s as he shook his head in denial, but Tyler wasn’t discouraged. He had known Troye for a long time; long enough to know that when he didn’t say ‘yes’ or ‘no’, but merely nodded his head, he was lying. Therefore, Tyler smiled and leaned in closer to nuzzle the delicate shell of that same ear.

“I don’t believe you,” he continued in a husky tone, not entirely sure when his original intentions with approaching Troye had become this twisted sort of seduction. It hadn’t been a conscious decision, but it wasn’t one he regretted, especially not when he could feel Troye’s breath hitch where their chests were now gently pressed together.

“But really, what is it about him that’s so special? Did he win you over with poetry and tell you you’re beautiful?”

Even if it was a subtle change, the stiffening of Troye’s back was immediate. Tyler could have slapped himself and he scrunched his eyes together, glad Troye couldn’t see his face. They were making _progress_ , for _fucks sake_! Troye had been slowly relaxing, if a bit reluctantly, and Tyler was actually getting somewhere! It was simply impossible to do anything the easy way, wasn’t it?

But Tyler couldn’t help it. These were questions that had haunted him ever since he’d learned about Troye’s new relationship so soon after the issues in theirs had started to break them apart. Leaving them unanswered now would probably end up driving him insane.

And since Tyler had probably ruined his chances and was in a particularly destructive mood anyway, he went on, almost hissing through his teeth as he curled his fingers into Troye’s flesh. “Or maybe his charms lie elsewhere, hm? Does he beg for you to let him touch you? Does he fall to his knees and tell you he loves you? Does he wipe his mouth and say ‘thank you’ like a good little boy?”

He felt more than heard the shocked gasp of his name leaving the now rigid man in his arms, but he couldn’t stop. He just kept going, focusing on his own racing heartbeat. “You probably enjoy it too; having someone to worship you and put you on a pedestal of unobtainable admira-”

“Stop it!” Troye interrupted and lifted his head to glare at Tyler with what was meant to be anger, but Tyler could see a flare of uncertainty behind it. Hands pressed firmly against his chest to hold him back yet weren’t putting enough pressure behind it to really push him away. “Stop talking about him that way! If you so desperately have to know, then know that he thinks of me as someone who completes him, someone who makes him whole. I wouldn’t expect you to know what that’s like.”

“And you fall for it?” Tyler retorted without missing a beat, ignoring the weak insult. “I must say I’m disappointed, Troye. Remember how you used to agree with me that you shouldn’t be searching for your ‘other half’, since that means you were never a whole person to begin with?”

Troye looked away, focusing somewhere over Tyler’s shoulder and putting obvious effort into appearing unaffected. “You can think whatever you want; I know what I have is good.”

“Right.” Tyler nodded and inched his hands a bit lower on Troye’s back until he lifted them under the hem of the thin jersey, coming to rest on the waistline of his jeans. He stroked his thumbs up over warm skin, feeling Troye shiver again. “Yet here you are.”

Blue eyes snapped back to his and Tyler held them silently, letting Troye’s mind settle around the significance of what he was pointing out. It wasn’t lost on him that Troye was still holding on to his neck, and a tiny little twitch in his fingertips - a minute tightening of their grip - told him that Troye had just realized it too. Troye’s eyes widened just a fraction and, wanting to keep him from bolting, Tyler quickly tightened his arms around Troye’s body and pulled him closer, leaning forward to rest his chin on a tense shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Tyler chanted ‘Please, don’t leave’ over and over silently in his own head. He kept still, trying to stop himself from breathing too rapidly in case he disturbed the fragile moment, or startled Troye any further. This restraint, this forced calmness… it reminded him of holding a small, frightened bird in his hand – firmly enough so that it wouldn’t try to escape and hurt itself, but not so tight that you smothered it. Funnily enough, Troye’s pulse almost matched that of a bird and Tyler could feel it beating fast next to his cheek where it rested against Troye’s neck.

The music was such a persistent, dominating presence around them that, despite whatever might have filled their thoughts right then, the sudden lull in conversation granted it to seek out every unoccupied corner of their bodies. It was as if it reminded their unconscious minds of where they were and allowed them to find comfort in the steady, unrelenting rhythm that they could trust to always be there to fall back on, to never silence.

From there, guiding Troye into a gentle, barely discernible sway was just something that happened. Tyler didn’t even notice that they where moving until his hips brushed against Troye’s. The contact startled them both and there was a puff of warm breath over the bottom of Tyler’s neck, the sensation spreading over the rest of his body in a thrill of anticipation. Yet none of them had stopped moving, and soon they had a careful rhythm going, a slow shifting of their weight from one leg to the other, until they were rocking gently back and forth in time to the bass.

Little by little, Tyler could feel Troye relaxing in his arms, leaning more of his weight on him in increments. The grip on his neck eased until one hand inched lower to wind around his shoulders and the other lifted to card delicate fingers into the hair on the back of his head. The sensation caused Tyler to shiver; he’d always loved having his hair played with. It turned him into a puddle of soft moans and shudders of pleasure, which was one of the reasons he shied away whenever someone reached for his hair in less intimate settings.

He tilted his head into the caress, much like a cat arching into a petting hand and begging for more – more touching, more attention, more affection. Troye seemed to understand the silent plea, putting a little more pressure behind the touch and moving his fingertips a bit more firmly, making tiny circles over Tyler’s scalp and probably making a mess of his hair. Tyler far from minded, though, and slumped forward to rest against Troye’s shoulder.

His head fell in such a way that his mouth made contact with Troye’s skin and he couldn’t hold back the instinct to purse his lips onto the flesh underneath them. The hand holding his shoulder flexed and pulled him a little closer, so he did it again and then again, lingering a bit longer over each kiss. He trailed his hands up underneath the mesh of Troye’s shirt, feeling the skin grow slightly damp under his touch as a sheen of perspiration began to form over Troye’s back. Whether it was because of the stuffy air in the club or the building heat of their embrace, Tyler didn’t know. All he could focus on was the pulse he could feel under his lips and the fingers that kept gently massaging his skin, encouraging him to keep going.

Kissing a path over familiar slopes of sweet smelling flesh, Tyler slowly made his way up the side of Troye’s neck. He paused over each and every press of his lips, enjoying the way Troye held him just that tiny bit more firmly each time. Tyler could almost imagine Troye’s legs weakening beneath him, forcing him to support his weight on Tyler’s shoulders to hold himself up.

By the time Tyler reached the thin skin behind Troye’s ear, there was no longer any room left between them. They were touching from chest to knee, still swaying slowly from side to side, the temperature rising with every second. Tyler shifted almost imperceptibly to fit a thigh in between Troye’s, pressing against him carefully. Troye gave a choked little gasp in response and titled his hips infinitesimally, adding the barest of angles to them, clearly responding to the touch.

Tyler smirked into Troye’s skin and began moving his leg up and down, slowly pressing it snugly against Troye and then easing back again. He repeated the motion, rubbing up against an obviously hardening bulge inside Troye’s jeans. He wasn’t left unaffected either, feeling his own length slowly filling what room was left in his own pants.

Troye seemed lost in the building pleasure, moving his hips into every press of Tyler’s leg, and had started to whisper continuously, the words melting together and making no sense to Tyler in the loud din of the music. It made him feel slightly uneasy, not knowing what Troye was whispering. Maybe he was trying to gather courage and talking himself out of what they were doing? Or what if he was trying to forget that it was Tyler he was doing it with?

When Tyler’s lips reached Troye’s temple, he paused there and pressed his thigh even harder against him while pushing the evidence of his own arousal into Troye’s hip. He wanted to wake Troye from the daze he’d fallen into and make sure he wasn’t forgetting who he was doing this with. An unmistakable moan fell from Troye’s lips and his hand tightened in his hair as well as on his shoulder.

Mouthing his way over a downy soft cheek, Tyler leaned back enough to finally reach the corner of Troye’s mouth. He shifted his hips forward again, rolling his now fully hardened erection against the unforgiving swell of Troye’s hipbone and enjoying the firm press even through multiple layers of clothing.

When Troye’s mouth fell open to release a stuttered whimper, Tyler tilted his head and caught the sound with a brush of his own mouth. Instead of a proper kiss, however, he let his tongue gently dip in between Troye’s lips, tasting his breathy moan and the moist cavern of that hot mouth – one that Tyler knew could be as wicked as they come.

The sensation seemed to almost startle Troye, who inhaled sharply before whispering into their almost-kiss, “We shouldn’t…”

“Please, Troye,” Tyler pleaded, and both of them paused at his sudden outburst. Merely breathing for a moment, none of them moved to break contact or eased up on the way they kept their hips pressed together.

Tyler wasn’t entire sure what he was begging for; for more, for their embrace not to end, or for Troye to finally see reason and come back to him. All of those felt increasingly more important the longer he waited for Troye to do something, anything.

Finally, Troye’s hands slid forward to cup Tyler’s face, and he held his jaw gently while leaning back to look at him. His eyes searched Tyler’s, flickering between them as if unable to decide where to look. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“When were we ever a good idea?” Tyler snickered gently. He let a small smile play on his lips while he stroked Troye’s back in something that resembled reassurance, the sweet gesture canceled out by another lewd roll of his hips. “But you know... some of the worst ideas make the best memories.”

Troye snorted softly, a responding smile tugging at one corner of his mouth, and he dropped his gaze to rest it somewhere on Tyler’s chest. “We did have some great times…”

He seemed to become lost in thought for a minute as he trailed his hands down Tyler’s neck, one of them stroking past the collarbone and continuing down, finally settling in the middle of his chest, right over the sternum.

Tyler could feel his own heart beating hard underneath Troye’s palm. He could almost imagine it reacting to the proximity of the one to whom it belonged, and that it was straining to make itself known and recognized beneath his touch.

“This is so messed up,” Troye whispered almost too quietly to be heard. He shook his head as if in disbelief of what he was doing, before lifting his eyes to Tyler’s again. “Why now, Tyler? After all this time?”

And right then, Tyler knew he had several choices of how to proceed; he could claim insanity, turn around and walk away, never to find out what would have happened if he’d stayed. Or he could turn this into quick, rough, meaningless sex between two people who were doing nothing but getting off together. Or he could do this properly and say what needed to be said, once and for all.

People looking in would have perhaps thought he was taking advantage of a precarious situation and a person who was in a vulnerable state of mind. But Tyler knew that this was probably the last chance he’d ever have at this and if he didn’t take the window of opportunity, he might never get to see Troye in private again, let alone speak to him.

Despite the darkness of the club around them and non-stop flashes of light that exploded across their skin in time with the music, Tyler could see a light coming to life deep in Troye’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. It may have been weak, but it was steady and unmistakable. Tyler knew he wasn’t making things up or filtering the world through any wishes of his own. He knew that what he was seeing was an answer, unspoken but no less true.

Troye wanted this too. He wanted it just as much as Tyler, no matter how much he protested and said he didn’t. Tyler wondered if maybe Troye had denied himself the thought of it for so long that he’d nearly smothered it entirely. He clearly hadn’t succeeded.

Tyler tightened his arms around Troye’s waist and drew a deep breath. “Because I waited…”

He paused to glance around them in search of somewhere else to go, somewhere a bit less noisy. He wanted Troye to be able to hear him clearly for what he was about to say. His eyes soon fell on the dimly lit corner where the far wall on the other side of the room turned into a corridor, which in turn led to the notorious backrooms.

Tyler hesitated.

Perhaps it wasn’t the most appropriate place to be having heart-to-heart conversations, but if things went his way, they’d have reason to be there soon enough anyway. His arousal chose that precise moment to remind him of its existence and twitched at the thought, not having faded one bit.

Filled with a sudden urgency, Tyler unwound his arms from around Troye’s waist to reach up and once more grab hold of one of his wrists. He stepped away, and with a short “This way,” he turned and began leading them through the crowds towards the back of the club.

He could feel Troye stumbling slightly to keep up, but he didn’t stop, and soon enough they passed through a darkened corridor and were stepping in to the backrooms.

The area was cast in shadow, seemingly only barely lit by black lights to create an illusion of privacy to the people that made use of it. It reminded Tyler of a funhouse where luminescence gave the room and its patrons an eerie glow; the walls a red that ended up almost brighter than the bluish shadow of human flesh. Every few moments, flashes of light from the club outside cut into the darkness and momentarily broke the spell, gone so quickly it was easily dismissed until the next flash a split second later.

The music could still be heard from outside, but it was muffled in a way that made it impossible to miss the continuous murmur of gasps and moans from the people around them. Couches and lounge chairs were placed around the room to give the impression of being somewhere one could take refuge for a drink in a place mellower than the main part of the club. But there was no mistaking how these rooms were actually used – not when people in groups of two or more were scattered about in various degrees of undress and pleasure of the carnal sort.

Walking them a bit further into the room, Tyler eventually turned around and pulled Troye into his arms in one fluid movement. With his eyes fixed intently on Troye, he carefully walked him back against the nearest wall.

Troye didn’t look at him, however, seemingly distracted enough to barely react to Tyler’s embrace more than to loop his arms around his neck again and let himself be maneuvered backwards without a word. His wide eyes flitted across their surroundings, unable to focus on just one thing as they landed on one amorous scene after the other.

When Tyler dipped his head and nipped gently at Troye’s bottom lip to regain his attention, Troye blinked at him as if surprised to see him there.

“Here?” he questioned in a breathy voice, and Tyler smiled at the sudden image of shocked innocence in his expression.

“Anywhere else is too far,” Tyler replied and swept his tongue over that plump bottom lip, enjoying the soft sigh that washed over his own lips as a result.

His hands were once more busy exploring the curve of Troye’s lower back and dipping into the waistband of those tight jeans. Troye’s breath hitched as Tyler peppered a series of light kisses on and around his mouth, before sucking a path down his neck.

Troye squirmed under his ministrations, arching back into Tyler’s hands as they reached down to cup his ass. “You were saying someth- O-oh!” Troye moaned in what sounded almost like surprise when Tyler squeezed one cheek in each hand and shifted to press their erections together.

Sucking lightly on Troye’s pulse point, Tyler glanced up and saw those big, blue eyes flutter shut in his peripheral vision.

Several second passed where Troye seemed to struggle to regain his equilibrium, his eyes still closed as his head fell back against the wall. “So-something about waiting?” he finished on a stutter.

Tyler felt a small twinge of regret at Troye remembering him having said anything at all; he’d much rather continue turning the younger man into putty in his hands. With one final kiss to the now reddened patch of skin under his lips, Tyler lifted his head to whisper in Troye’s ear.

“Yes, I waited,” he began slowly. “I never told you - and that’s my own fault - but I waited for a long time… Ever since we first met.” He leaned back to look at Troye, who opened his eyes to stare back at him with confusion etching his brow.

“For what? For _me_?”

“Yes, for you.” Tyler pulled back a little more to look at Troye properly, letting his smirk fall and lifting his hands to the small of his back again. He drew a deep breath and focused on the beauty of Troye’s eyes as he forced himself to admit what he’d kept hidden for all this time. “You were _so young_ … So young and so excited to experience life, that I knew you weren’t ready for what I could… for what I _wanted_ to give you.”

The look in Troye’s eyes seemed to intensify, but Tyler wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, so he kept going, not wanting to lose momentum.

“So I bided my time, watching you grow into your own and become a man right in front of my eyes. And I waited for the day when you would come to me and tell me you were ready; that what you once called idolization of someone unobtainable, or friendship with someone you respected, was no longer just that. I waited for the day when you were ready to take a chance on something life-altering. And I think…”

Suddenly running out of air, Tyler closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, pausing just to breathe for a moment. Trembling fingers stroked the back of his neck, reassuring despite their jittery touch.

“Tyler…” Troye whispered, and Tyler was sure he was about to be rejected. He couldn’t have that, not before he’d finished saying what he needed to say.

“Troye, I think I’m still waiting.” He opened his eyes again, shaking his head gently. “Please… Tell me I didn’t wait in vain. _Tell me_ I didn’t wait all those years only to have you give everything that I watched you become to someone else, someone who was supposed to be my friend and knew perfectly well what I was waiting for. Tell me he didn’t get away with taking that from me… Tell me I didn’t wait for nothing.”

Despite the constant blanket of noises in the room, there was a deafening silence in the short space between just the two of them. It made it seem as if they were suddenly stood in a bubble, isolated from outside distractions and sound, and it made Tyler wonder if maybe his ears had actually popped.

A breath left Troye as if he’d been holding it and he blinked for the first time in what seemed like minutes. The motion made time speed up again and sound swooped back in to fill the momentary void, like air explosively re-conquering a vacuum.

“Tyler, I…” Troye whispered and gulped visibly. Tyler almost flinched at the unreadable look in Troye’s eyes, convinced that they were growing more distant by the second. “He wants us to make it official.”

Tyler struggled to keep his heart from stopping. The sinking feeling of disappointment in his chest almost made his knees buckle, the sudden weight of his crushed hope too much to bear.

“Oh.” He made to step back, but the hands on his neck fell to grip his shoulders tightly and kept him from moving.

“That’s what we were fighting about before you showed up tonight. He says he wants us to start the rest of our lives together,” Troye continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, and Tyler figured that being forced to listen to this was a new kind of torture, a punishment for sins old and new. “Even his parents keep asking me ‘when I’m going to make an honest man of their son’, and I just…”

Troye’s voice was taking on a tone of desperation and his eyes turned pleading as they searched Tyler’s, as if he somehow held the answers he sought. “How do they except me to do that when _I’m_ not being honest; not to them, to him, _or_ to myself? How will I ever be able to make that commitment when, despite everything, you’re…”

He choked on the last words, his eyes brimming with sudden tears. Releasing a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and lowered his head almost like he was ashamed of what he was saying.

Tyler’s heart felt like it was about to jump right out of his mouth, it was beating so hard and centered somewhere around his windpipe. Ignoring the way his hands shook, he lifted his them to cradle Troye’s jaw, gently tilting his face up to look at him.

“What, Troye?” 

The flashing strobes of the club on the other end of the short corridor spilled into the darkened room, making Troye’s eyes glitter as they flicked between Tyler’s. The blinking lights, now tinted an icy blue, made him appear as fleeting as the flickering images of a dream recalled the morning after, there one second and gone the next. Tyler brushed his thumbs up over Troye’s cheeks, for no other reason than to remind himself that the man he loved was really there and not just a mirage.

“Troye,” he repeated with hints of urgency coloring his voice. He needed Troye to finish saying what he had been about to say. He needed it more than his next breath. “When I’m what?”

Troye blinked slowly and drew a shuddering breath.

“When _you_ are still the one I want all that with?”

The words were whispered yet so deafening that they might as well have been screamed. Their impact made Tyler lose all ability to think, and he stood there unmoving as he tried to process what Troye had said.

“Tyler?” Troye whispered, his eyes growing anxious. “Please, say something.”

Tyler’s heart thumped heavily - once, twice - before it started beating regularly again. He blinked out of his daze, glancing down at where Troye was breathing shallowly through his slightly open mouth, and with a whimper of relief, he shot forward to capture Troye’s lips in a desperate kiss.

Watching Troye’s eyes flutter closed, Tyler relished in the muffled groan that rose from the man in his arms. Feeling almost giddy, he smiled into their kiss before closing his own eyes and tilting his head to deepen it. The hands on his neck became arms that wound tighter around him, pulling him closer in approval.

He pressed Troye harder against the wall, making sure every inch of their fronts where touching, and his length jumped in excitement when it fell in line with Troye’s. Mellowing the frenzy of their kiss into something warmer, something achingly adoring and almost toe-curling, he lowered one of his hands in between them to cup the hardness in Troye’s pants.

The warm weight of Troye’s erection settled perfectly in his palm, and he squeezed it gently, massaging the length with careful movements of his fingers. Troye’s moan was nothing short of decadent and Tyler’s skin tingled with pinpricks of extrasensory pleasure.

“Please,” Troye whispered into their kiss, and Tyler didn’t need anything more than that single word to know exactly what Troye was asking for.

Backing them away from the wall, Tyler stumbled a bit as he guided them to the nearest unoccupied divan, not breaking their kiss even once on the way there. He lowered Troye back onto the black leather of the long seat, and even though the smooth surface was probably less than clean, neither of them cared at that point. What mattered more in that moment was getting closer than they could be with all of their clothes still on, hence the sudden hurry to reach for each other’s pants to struggle with constricting buttons and zips once they had settled into place.

Tyler was kneeling between Troye’s legs, quickly un-zipping the dark skinny jeans with a smirk on his face. Tugging at the hem, he silently urged Troye to lift his hips so he could pull them down over the swell of his ass. Then he sat back and leaned away, lifting Troye’s long, lean legs from the divan to pull at his jeans and underwear in one sweeping motion, flinging them over the backrest once they were off.

Troye’s bare legs settled over his shoulders, bent at the knees and acting as an (quite literally) open invitation for Tyler to find his place in between them. The bashful yet somehow confident smile on Troye’s lips made his eyes shine with desire, promising delightfully naughty pleasures to come, and his heavily lidded eyes held Tyler’s while Tyler dug through his back pocket for his wallet and the condom he kept there. Reaching down to take himself in hand, Troye almost made Tyler drop the wrapper from shaking hands when he mewled in response to his own touch, lazily stroking his hard length in slow movements.

Feeling sweat start to bead his brow, Tyler finally freed the condom and hurried through the motions of readying himself, not even bothering with his own pants more than folding them aside at the front to free his length. Lifting his right hand to stick two fingers in his mouth, he wetted them as best he could while he leaned forward on his left on the cushion beside Troye’s head.

“I haven’t got any lube,” he murmured when he pulled the fingers out of his mouth and reached down to press them against Troye’s opening. His breathing had picked up speed, and the shallow gulps made his voice unsteady as he stared down at Troye in apology.

“That’s okay,” Troye gasped in reply when both of Tyler’s fingers breached him at once. He continued to stroke his erection as if in sympathy of its rigid state, and his eyes fluttering a bit was the only reaction to Tyler curling his fingers deep inside of him. “I want it to sting. I’ve been a fool and I want to feel it.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Tyler whispered back, making sure his fingers stretched Troye as carefully yet as thoroughly as possible to prevent any discomfort.

It made his heart squeeze painfully to think that Troye needed to somehow punish himself for what had happened. That was the last thing Tyler wanted him to do. It had never been anyone’s fault, least of all Troye’s.

“You won’t,” Troye smiled slowly in reassurance. “I just want to be reminded that it’s you who’s inside me, and no one else. I want your presence to clear out the memory of anyone and everyone else, and reclaim me as yours,” he reached up to pull Tyler’s head down and leaned up to meet him with a soft kiss, “… and only yours.”

Tyler was unable to stave the moan that rose from deep within his chest at Troye’s words. His blood surged and made a wave of incredible desire wash over his body, leaving him shivering in its wake. Pulling his fingers free, he fell slowly forward and all but bent Troye in half when the front of Troye’s thighs pressed up against his chest, effectively lifting his ass from the leather underneath them. Tyler settled his weight on top of Troye and held him close, rolling his hips a few times while leaning down to kiss Troye’s neck.

“You’ve always been mine, just like I’ve always been yours,” he murmured against Troye’s skin while reaching down to place the swollen head of his erection against Troye’s opening. “Always.”

And then he pressed forward, making sure his movements were slow yet unrelenting. Troye gasped and clutched at his shoulders as Tyler breached his tight entrance, and Tyler paused there to give him time to adjust. However, Troye didn’t seem to want any pausing going on and so he tilted his hips upward, making Tyler sink deep in one single sweeping movement.

Troye cried out in unison with Tyler’s groan, although Tyler’s voice was muffled against the taught tendons in Troye’s neck as he threw it back. With one last kiss to the warm skin, Tyler lifted his head to stare down at the beauty in his arms…

…when his eyes suddenly caught sight of someone standing a short distance from the door, watching them silently.

Tyler stopped moving abruptly. Even in the gloom of the backroom, he easily recognized the other man. What was he doing there? Had he come back for Troye? And why would he even think to search for him in the backrooms?

Slowly realizing that none of the answers to those questions mattered - since the person they regarded didn’t matter anymore - Tyler relaxed back into Troye’s embrace. Meeting familiar eyes across the distance, Tyler let the corners of his lips lift into a triumphant smirk, and his chest filled with a feeling so gloriously spiteful that he was sure his very soul turned a discernible shade darker right then and there.

His vindictive grin was as genuinely happy as any smile he’d ever worn, and he made sure to keep his eyes locked with the other man as he bent to suckle at Troye’s neck once more. His hips stabbed forward, pushing Troye’s body to slide on the damp leather in a harsh jolt, and the other man blinked as if waking from a trance at Troye’s unrestrained wail of pleasure.

His eyes focused, falling on Troye where he was tilting his head back against the divan, mouth open and eyes closed in obvious bliss. Understandably, it seemed to take the other man a few long seconds to realize what he was seeing; that Troye was no longer his, now lost in the throes of passion in Tyler’s arms. He blinked again and, a moment later, he was gone, vanishing out through the door as quickly as he had appeared.

Tyler smiled and leaned down to purr in self-satisfaction against Troye’s neck, thrusting into him again and starting a steady rhythm. He wanted to crow with victory, feeling as if he’d won the battles and the war, as childish as it sounded.

But nothing could have stopped his heart from swelling with pure, light joy when Troye turned his head to gasp against Tyler’s ear, his words heavy with a love that they had yet to speak out loud.

“I didn’t forget, Tyler.” He kissed the shell of Tyler’s ear and gasped in time with their movements as they chased their climax together, feeling it build steadily within them. “I didn’t forget about us, I didn’t forget about _you_ , and I will never, ever leave your side again.”

As Tyler lost himself in blissful abandon, he didn’t think to react to the improbability of Troye’s words. All that mattered in that moment was seeing them to their completion, and it wasn’t long before their movements grew more and more desperate, until they stopped altogether, allowing them to ride out the pulsing heat of their orgasms while they clutched each other close.

But despite the seemingly careless nature of his promise, Troye _had_ vowed to never leave, so from that day forward, he never did.

And Tyler never wished for anything else again.

 

\-----


End file.
